Trust
by GreaterBeastXellas
Summary: "How much do you trust me,Sherry?"


"How much do you trust me? Sherry?"

Gin looked down at the naked woman who was on her knees blindfolded with her arms tied behind her back.

"I trust you enough not to get me killed"

Sherry tested her hands unable to free them. She was the bait for one of the Organizations contacts that needed to be sniped off. They were inside a planned hotel room on one of the top floors, close to a building where Chianti and Korn were positioned waiting in boredom for their chance to make the kill.

Sherry cursed Vermouth in the back of her mind as the bitch had clamed it to be "that time of the month" and thus would be unable to be the one in her situation.

"What if this fails? How will you know?" she asked Gin as he led her to the bed making her lay on it. "I have already put a bug under the bed, we will be down in the car able to hear you" He brushed his hand down her side feeling her skin "Let us see how good of an actress you can be, this guy is one of those types who would never pass up this type of situation".

"Chianti and Korn will snipe him before anything serious happens" he looked her over after pulling back the bed sheets making it look as if there had already been a scene. He pulled back and got up after getting a call "He's at the desk, I'm off"

Gin went opening the door " I trust you Gin" Sherry called to him as she waited hearing him pause then walked out the door taking the stairs and got in the car with Vodka.

"Aniki, I'm not sure about this situation" Vodka shifted uncomfortable as he light up another cigarette. "She isn't trained for this type of work, all she knows is that lab of hers" he was nervous for the woman.

"I'll take responsibility if this fails" Gin replied bored as he turned the volume up hearing the target come in the room and started to question the girl.

"Please, help me" Sherry's light, strained voice came forth through the speaker. Gin leaned against the stirring wheel narrowing his eyes hearing the target chuckle "This shows how much the maids clean the rooms. It's alright baby, I'll take good care of you tonight" Gin leaned back hearing the grin in the targets tone

"Please not again" came Sherry's whimper as she was unable to see her potential rapist.

Vodka glanced up at the window of the hotel room that Sherry was in. "AH! Aniki!" he watched as the blinds were closed. Chiantis voice radioed to them "The asshole shut the blinds we can't see him to get a clean shot!

Vodka undid his seatbelt but was cut off by Gin before he got out of the car "You have gotten too much of an emotional attachment for that woman, you will end up getting killed over her" he gave him a flat look "No matter what you hear you will stay in this car" Gin checked his gun before getting and went taking the emergency stairs up inside the hotel to the room.

Vodka sat clutching the laptop hearing the sounds of Sherry fighting as best as she could. He assumed she felt the situation had gone on long enough before figuring out that something went wrong and started to fight before the target had reached his goal.

Sherry growled as she was slapped in the face and had the hair on the back of her head grabbed as the target pushed her back on knees before pushing her face down on the bed as he subdued her. He moved getting her in position and under control now that he was able to keep a hold on her hands. "You are a feisty bitch aren't ya?"

The target ran his hands down her body before moving them to her thighs and parted her folds then slipping his fingers up inside her harshly causing the girl to cry out in shock from the intrusion.

Sherry pulled desperately against her bounds as she started to panic when the target started to fumble with his pants as he undid them and moved running his cock over her while he laughed at her feeble attempts to move her hips away from him.

"Right, here we go"

Sherry tensed up feeling something warm splash on her back fallowed by a thud as the target fell off the bed.

She let her breath out

"Gin?" she whispered hopeful and was met with a brush of his hand down her back.

"You should see it Sherry. The scarlet red of the blood on your pale white skin, it is beautiful" Her breath caught in her throat as she felt the bed shift with his weight then his hands on her sides keeping her in that position. She flushed as the simplest of comments from him made her ache for him, never mind what type of situation.

Gin leaned over her, kissing the back of her neck as he finished what the target had begun as he pushed inside of her. He kept a hold of her hands through the bounds in one of his own while his other held her hip, making her move with him.

The situation was overwhelming her as she cried out for him unable to hold it in as he changed his pace thrusting harder then held her hips back to him as he came in her, careful not to leave any evidence behind.

Sherry rubbed her hands after he had cut the bounds and dressed while he cleaned up any trace that the organization was ever there. He pushed her ahead of him out the door after cleaning the finger prints and double checking the room before slipping out the back of the hotel going to the car.

Gin opened his door and let her climb in the back before getting in and looked at Vodkas smirk. Gin light up and gave him a curious look before remembering that Vodka was listening to and had heard everything through the bug that he had planted under the bed.

" Just Shut up"

(Author's note. Little oneshot I wanted to test out that didnt fit anywhere else.)


End file.
